


Coffee Flavored Lips

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Picnic, Strawberries, Strawberry Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Relationships: Zack (Carmen Sandiego)/Graham|Crackle
Kudos: 10





	Coffee Flavored Lips

_Zack_

The underlayers of the dress clung to my legs, making movement difficult. Graham sat across from me, his elbows on his knees.

"Zack? Are you okay?" he asked, snapping me out of my trance. I had been trying to memorize every curve of his lips.

"Hm? Oh, yeah."

He scooted closer to me.

I flinched and shrunk away as he moved his hand toward me to run his fingers through my hair.

"Are you alright? I was just gonna mess with your hair but if that's not okay with you that's totally okay I just forgot to ask and I mess with everyone's hair and-"

"Graham, you're fine. It was just unexpected.

"Oh. Okay. Can I play with your hair then?" he asked.

"Of course."

He ran his hands through my hair. I fed him strawberries.

His lips tasted like the coffee he sold me this morning.


End file.
